disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scamp/Quotes and Lines
These are Quotes and Lines said by Lady & Tramp's son Scamp from Disney's Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure ''and the animated series ''The Tramp and Scamp Show. Films ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *up to Tramp, who is trying to sleep "Hey, let's do some dog stuff! Huh, pop? Y'know, dig up bones? Rip up flowers? Chase cats!" *in vain for Angel "Great. I got everything I ever wanted. And it stinks." *muttering to himself "Aw man! Slick move, me without a collar how could I be so stupid?! Dad was right, Buster's nothing but trouble. I wish I was at home..." *"Gah. I hate baths." *"Heh. Well then I'm glad I'm a wild dog!" *"I always get blamed for everything." *"But I wanna run wild and free...like a real dog!" *grunts "As long as I do as you say. heavily, then talks softly Pop, I just don't feel like I belong here. Didn't you ever feel this way?" *"You were never like me. himself exactly the way Tramp did You've been a housedog all your life. How would you know?" *"By putting me on a chain?" *with hostility "All I ever hear is rules, rules, rules! "Don't do this" and "don't do that"! What good are teeth and...and claws if you can never use them?!" (howls) *"I can't help it, Pop! Wild dogs howl at the moon!" *"Then maybe I don't wanna be in this family!" *hesitantly "So, I guess you're Buster's girl, huh?" *in relief and thinking he has evaded Tramp "Slick move, lost him!" *by Tramp and scared "I'm not going home! You can't make me!" *calm and happy "It's great, Dad. The Junkyard Dogs have taught me all the tricks. I go wherever I want, do whatever I please. No chains, no fences...." *"No! You know what's best for you!is shocked with what his son just said Well, I'm not you, Dad! I'm a junkyard dog!" *that he's in his new so-called family "I'm...I'm a junkyard dog!" *"C'mon, Angel." *"But I made it! This is everything that I've ever dreamed of." *offended "No!" *"Hey, cut it out! She's the one who wants to be a house dog, not me! (All gasp) Oh, no. I didn't mean that!" *"Pop?" *"I'm so sorry sighs I shouldn't have run away." *excited "Really? You and me?" *"Aw, go easy on him, Uncle Jock." *"Not quite, Pop. There's one last thing I gotta take care of." *at Buster after he refused to help him "Yeah, no thanks to you!" *"You can keep your motto! around and shakes his collar back on his neck But not this. tag sparkles, happily sighs I'm going home where I belong. smiles at his son for doing the right thing So long, Buster!" *"Lets go home, pop!" *"So... worried?" *"What difference does it make? All families are alike. They make you take baths, and - and sleep in a bed, and you have to eat everything in your bowl and when it rains, you have to come indoors! Gah, let's just say you're lucky you've never had to live with a family." *"You mean, you had a family?" *"Well, what more do you need? As a Junkyard Dog, you can stay up late, or dig, or..." *"Yeah, or play or dig or... " *"Right, or chase squirrels..." *"Who, me? No way!" *"Pretty good pickings, huh?" *"It's that obvious?" *"Yeah, I, er, just graduated." *"Angel don't you understand? Just one more test and I'll finally be a Junkyard Dog! That's where I belong." *"No way! l've had it with the house dog life. Nothing there but rules, rules, rules. I want to be wild and free like you guys." Category:Lady and the Tramp Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes